To Find You
by Licla Veltrine
Summary: Apapun kulakukan..., Untuk menemukannya..., Tunanganku Ciel Phantomhive. ELizabeth membuat kontrak dgn iblis agar dia bisa menemukan Ciel , Apakah ia akan menemukan jawabannya? R&R please . My first fic
1. A Way to Find Him

**Title** : To Find You

**Disclaimer : **KuroShitsuji punya Toboso Yana! Kalo punya gw , bakal gw nikahin Ciel ma Lizzy, trus Cielny Selingkuh ma Sebastian XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Aku terus mencarinya…, Mencari tunanganku…, Ciel Phantomhive"_

4 tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian kebakaran di London , Saat ini aku Elizabeth Middleford, sedang menatap sebuah mansion di depanku. Memang tidak bisa dikatakan mansion lagi, karena mansion ini juga terbakar pada kebakaran London 4 tahun yang lalu. Mansion keluarga Phantomhive…, Mansion tunanganku yang menghilang sejak kebakaran 4 tahun yang lalu…

" Paula! Paula! Dimana kau? " Aku mencari seoang wanita yang menjadi pelayanku.

"Tunggu sebentar nona! " Jawab pelayanku, meski aku lebih mengangapnya sebagai kakakku.

"Ada apa nona? " Tanyanya sambil menghampiriku.

" Paula…" Suaraku agak tercekat.

" Apa hari ini ada berita tentang Ciel? " Tanyaku dengan hati yang siap menerima jawaban yang sama setiap harinya.

" Umm , Tidak nona, Tidak ada berita apapun " Jawabnya dengan tatapan yang mengiba kepadaku.

" Aku mengerti..., Tapi suatu saat mungkin Ciel akan datang kepadaku , lalu menikahiku! Mungkin Ia ingin memberi kejutan padaku! " Aku berusaha terlihat ceria…, Meski mengucapkan kata " Mungkin " amat sulit bagiku…

Aku berlari meninggalkan Paula dengan alasan ingin mengambil sesuatu dari kamarku. Sesampainya dikamarku, aku merenung, Apakah yang kukatakan pada Paula barusan memang mungkin terjadi? Itu sangatlah mustahil! Ciel adalah seorang earl yang cukup disegani diusianya yang muda -12 tahun- , Tidak mungkin orang yang cukup dikenal seperti Ciel bisa melakukan sesuatu secara sembunyi-sembunyi, pasti akan ada berita tentangnya.

Sejak saat itu…, Sejak cincin yang terbuat dari bunga biru yang dibuatkan Paula diterbangkan oleh angin, aku sudah merasakan firasat buruk. Entah mengapa…, Mungkin karena aku menganggap biru adalah warna yang cocok untuk Ciel. Karena matanya yang sebiru dengan bunga itu…., Aku merasa ia sudah…., tidak! Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya…

Jam dinding menunjukan waktu kapan aku harus belajar. Sekarang aku tidak ingin belajar, tapi ibu pasti akan memarahiku, jadi kuputuskan untuk belajar di perpustakaan yang ada rumahku. Sesampainya di perpustakaan pribadi yang ada di rumah ini, aku menelusuri perpustakaan yang tidak begitu luas. Mataku memperhatikan judul-judul buku yang tidak menarik perhatianku. Akhirnya aku berhenti tepat didepan sebuah buku yang menarik perhatianku. Judulnya ialah " Demon and Contract ". Aku sedikit tertarik tertarik dan kuputuskan untuk membacanya. Meskipun ibu pasti marah jika ia melihat ini.

"Hmm, seorang manusia bisa membuat kontrak dengan iblis, sang iblis akan meminta sesuatu dari manusia sebagai balasan apa yang telah dilakukannya, umumnya yang diminta ialah… jiwanya…". Aku membaca buku itu dengan sekilas.

Terlintas dalam pikiranku untuk mencoba hal ini, mungkin saja aku bisa meminta bantuan iblis untuk menemukan Ciel biarpun _nyawaku taruhannya. _Lalu kubalik halaman berikutnya untuk mencari bagaimana cara untuk membuat kontrak dengan iblis, Lalu aku menemukan caranya.

"mengorbankan dirimu , dengan kata lain nyawamu taruhannya , tetapi cara ini tidak selalu berhasil , jika jiwamu menarik perhatian si iblis , maka ia akan datang dan menawarkan kontrak. Jika _tidak ada_ iblis yang tertarik dengan jiwamu, maka kau akan _mati _seketika " itulah cara yang tertulis di buku. Aku bergidik membacanya. Tetapi aku ingin mencobanya. Untuk menemukan Ciel!

Aku menyiapkan sebuah pisau, - cukup sulit mengambilnya dikarenakan aku takut Paula akan terheran-heran melihatku memegang pisau – yang saat ini kupegang dengan erat di kamarku. Aku tahu ini bodoh! Tapi bagiku hidupku tanpa berita tentang Ciel selama 4 tahun adalah hampa. Aku ingin menemukannya…, Seandainya ia sudah…, aku tetap ingin menemukannya biarpun hanya tubuhnya. Tekadku sudah bulat. Dengan hati siap, aku menusukannya kejantungku.

_Blesh , _Pisau itumenembus jantungku . Pandanganku semakin samar, nafasku semakin berat, sepertinya tinggal beberapa saat lagi sampai aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku. Mataku mulai menutup secara pelahan . Sepertinya usahaku sia-sia saja. Tidak ada iblis yang tertarik dengan jiwaku.

"Oh.., betapa menyedihkan gadis ini " Terdengar sebuah suara, tapi aku tidak mengenalinya.

"Jiwamu ini menarik, katakan apa yang kau inginkan? Kontrak apa yang ingin kau buat? " Lanjut suara itu, tapi mataku sudah menutup, aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Aku meyakini satu hal… yaitu…

_Aku telah berhasil memanggil seorang iblis…._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N **: Kalo mau jujur, gw memang suka ma Lizzy biarpun dia berisik , dll, tapi dialah yng membuat kuroshitsuji jadi agak cerah ^^ , biapun pairing yg gw suka SXC, tapi kan kasian si Lizzy klo dy ga tw apa yg terjadi ma Ciel, makanya gw buat fic ini.

wah..., gw sedikit bingung dengan iblis yang akan muncul nantinya. siapa ya kira2...? , gw minta pembaca buat bantuin milih siapa iblisnya ya!

1) Sebastian = mungkin karena dy kasian ma Lizzy

2) Ciel = Sapa tw aja si Ciel dijadiin iblis ma sebastian XD

3) Iblis baru = sesuai namanya mungkin karakter ini OC .


	2. A Chance and A contract

**Title** : To Find You

**Disclaimer **: Duh! masa sih mesti di kasih tau? Sapa sih yg ga tw klo KuroShitsuji punya Toboso Yana?

**A bit A/N : **Wah terima kasih atas review dan salam-salam hangatnya! Met kenal semuanya ! Di chapter ini mari kita lihat dari ketiga kandidat iblis siapa yang akan menjadi iblisnya Elizabeth. Thanks atas masukannya semuanya! Mulai sekarang saya akan memasukan Quote di setiap chapter yang menurut saya mungkin cocok dengan kondisi chapter =D Quote saya ambil dari internet dengan sedikit editing , saya harap ini tidak melanggar apapun =_=;; Enjoy Ch2!

* * *

_If a woman is sufficiently ambitious, __determined__ - there is practically nothing she can`t do_

_ -Helen Lawrenson-_

* * *

To Find You Ch 2

_ -A Chance and A Contract-_

Mataku terasa berat….

Dadaku terasa sesak….

Aku merasa tidak memakai apapun kecuali selembar kain menutupiku. Tunggu! Dengan perlahan kubuka mataku , kelopak mata yang hanya mengangkat semilimeter setiap detiknya, akhirnya hanya bisa terbuka setengah . Aku memang hanya memakai selembar kain . Disekelilingku terlihat bulu-bulu putih. Apakah aku sudah mati? Apakah disini adalah surga? Yang terlihat di mataku ialah kegelapan dengan bulu-bulu putih bertebaran dan selembar kain yang menutupi tubuhku.

" Kau sudah sadar? " Tanya sebuah suara yang tidak kukenali.

" Kurasa sulit bagimu untuk menjawab karena kau masih bingung dengan keadaan ini " Lanjut suara itu yang meski tidak kukenali , tapi terasa familiar bagiku.

"Aku tertarik dengan tekadmu yang ingin mencari tunanganmu yang mehilang selama 4 tahun . Tunangan yang hanya _sekedar_ teman masa kecil. Aku akui kau memang sedikit bodoh dalam hal ini." Aku merasa dia mengejekku, khususnya pada saat ia mengatakan "**Tunangan yang hanya **_**sekedar**_** teman masa kecil**" seolah ia memberikan penekanan pada kata " _Sekedar _" Seolah perasaanku pada Ciel tidak cukup untuk dibilang cinta.

" Tahukah kau ? " Aku mulai bersuara.

"Kalau usia 13 tahun itu sudah masuk usia remaja! Usia 13 tahun itu dimana manusia mulai mengenal cinta…, Kalau saat ini kuingat-ingat , Perasaanku pada Ciel pada saat kami masih kecil memang sebagai teman sejak kecil, Tapi saat aku tumbuh dewasa…, Aku mencintainya…". Aku mulai berbicara lebih banyak dikarenakan aku sudah kesal.

Ya itu benar…, Aku mulai menganggap Ciel sebagai seorang pria di hatiku pada saat ia melindungiku di hutan itu. Saat ia langsung menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungiku dari beruang itu. Saat ia dengan gagahnya berkata ia tidak akan kalah pada ibuku. Saat itu…, Perasaanku yang menganggap Ciel itu lucu, imut, mengemaskan. Sudah tergantikan. Aku menganggap ia sorang pria yang gagah.

"Maaf , Sepertinya aku menyinggungmu. Katakan isi kontrak yang ingin kau buat. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu dari buku itu, Bahwa yang biasanya yang diminta iblis adalah jiwa manusia yang terikat dengan kontrak. " Sepertinya dia tidak ingin menanggapi kemarahanku dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku.

" Saat membuat kontrak dengan iblis, _Berhati-hatilah_. Sesuai namanya iblis itu licik. Mungkin saja begitu ia memenuhi permintaanmu, Ia _akan _membunuhmu. "

Aku telah membaca buku itu, Biarpun hanya sekilas , Setidaknya mataku menangkap kalimat itu. Aku mulai merangkai kalimat yang akan menjadi isi kontrakku nantinya. Aku menarik nafas panjang .

" Turuti perintahku dan bantu aku sampai aku menemukan Ciel Phantomhive " Setelah kuucapkan kalimat itu kuhembuskan oksigen-oksigen yang sudah kuhirup.

" … " Tiada respon. Ia hanya diam.

" Baik " Lalu nampaklah sesosok pemuda yang bermata biru dan berambut abu-abu gelap. Aku baru menyadari yang berbicara denganku hanyalah sebuah suara. Mungkin dikarenakan rasa kesalku aku tidak mencari-cari lagi sosok –atau _iblis_- yang membuatku kesal.

" Kuharap kau menandatangani kontraknya " Ia mengulurkan tangannya .

" Menandatangani…? Aku tidak melihat kertas atau pena?? " Aku mencoba melihat sekeliling , Mencari-cari –mungkin aku tidak melihatnya- surat kontrak yang harus kutandatangani.

"Aku tidak bilang _surat_, Aku hanya bilang kontrak. Itu berarti tidak memerlukan semacam kertas atau pena. "Surat kontrak" itu sesuatu yang mudah dihilangkan, dimusnahkan. Bukti yang tidak terjamin " Ucapnya dengan tangan yang terulur.

" Lalu , Bagaimana cara membuat kontraknya? Kau mengulurkan tanganmu…, Apa itu berarti…, Kontraknya ditandatangani dengan bersalaman?? " Tanyaku karena aku heran melihat tangganya yang terulur sejak tadi.

" … ". Hening. Dia terdiam.

" Mungkin aku salah, Sepertinya kata "Menandatangani" tidak cocok , Mungkin lebih tepatnya membuat tanda kontrak di tubuh masing-masing, Sehingga bukti kontrak tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja. " Ia menjelaskan bahwa kata "Menandatangani" tidak tepat. Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi ? , Ia membuatku bingung!

" Lalu ? " Tanyaku lagi.

" Lalu ?? " Tanyanya mengulangi ucapan terakhirku dengan tangan yang masih terulur.

" Tanganmu itu untuk apa? Maksudku mengapa kau terus menerus mengulurkan tanganmu. Apa kau tidak lelah berdiri dengan pose seperti patung yang mau bersalaman? " Tanyaku yang masih bingung dengan tangannya itu.

" Kurasa saat manusia berkenalan . Mereka menjabat tangan orang yang baru dikenalnya" Jawabnya dengan asal –Aku yakin dia tidak serius saat mengatakan kalimat tadi- .

" Oh ." Kuulurkan tanganku . "Aku Elizabeth Middleford , Putri pertama keluarga Middleford. Namamu..? Aku ingin tahu namamu. " Kurasa itu wajar untuk bertanya siapa nama iblis yang akan terikat kontrak denganku.

" Aku tidak mau memberitahukan namaku " Jawabnya dengan suara cukup kecil. Apa dia mempunyai gangguan pita suara?! Aku mulai kesal lagi.

" Umumnya iblis tidak memberitahukan namanya. Umumnya manusia memberikan nama panggilan kepada iblis. Jadi terserah kau mau memanggilku apa. " Sepertinya dia mulai merasakan kalau aku kesal kepadanya.

" Kalau begitu akan kupikirkan nama panggilan untukmu nanti. Mari kita cepat membuat tanda kontrak. Aku tidak mau begini terus . Kau tahukan maksudku?! " Aku memegang erat kain yang hanya bisa kuandalkan untuk menutupi tubuhku. Ini adalah hal yang tidak pantas bagi seorang lady dari keluarga Middleford membuat kontrak dengan kondisi seperti ini.

" Aku mengerti. Kontrak telah disetujui. Dengan ini , Mulai saat ini sampai kau mencapai tujuanmu, Kau adalah masterku " Ia berkata sambil tersenyum kecil dan aku meyakininya sebagai senyum khas iblis.

_Mulai detik ini aku telah terikat kontrak dengan iblis yang tidak kuketahui namanya._

_

* * *

_**A/N : **Para pembaca sudah tw siapa kandidat yg terpilih?? Yang pasti bkn sbastian, dari warna matanya aja dah beda. Berdasarkan hasil poling, Banyak yang milih OC ma Ciel maka saya fuse aja mereka hehe ( gara2 maen persona nih ) dan hasilnya adalah …………….. OC YANG MIRIP CIEL!!! He he mungkin lama kelamaan cerita ini bakal rated M , mengingat situasi dan kondisi, dan mengingat si Lizzie cuma make selembar kain pas bwt perjanjian =P

Para pembaca , kayakny gw bakal minta saran trus menerus nih =_=;;

Menurut kalian semua, bagusnya fic ini ada unsur romancenya ga??


	3. A New Day with The Demon

**Title **: To Find You

**Disclaimer** : Cerita ini murni karangan gw, tp charany punya Toboso Yana.

**A bit A/N** : Jikalau anda menemukan salah ketik, dll, harap maklum , Gw ngetikny pake hp ... Makanya chptr ini lama. Chptr ini ga ada quote, ga sempet nyarinya…

To Find You Ch 3

A New Day with The Demon

Kubuka mataku..., Sejenak aku mencoba mengamati keadaan sekelilingku. Kulihat kain tipis bermotif bunga yang menjadi tirai di tempat tidurku. Keempukan bantal yang biasa kupakai dalam tidurku. Kehangatan selimut yang selalu melindungiku dari hawa dingin setiap malamnya. Aku berada dikamarku. Itulah yang kusimpulkan dari apa yang kulihat dan kurasakan. Aku pun menutup mata dan melanjutkan tidurku.

"Nona , Sudah waktunya anda bangun." Terdengar sebuah suara yang lembut dan berat.

"Hmm.., 10 menit lagi Paula." kataku dengan tetap menutup kedua mataku.

"Tidak baik untuk seorang lady dari keluarga Middleford bersikap seperti itu, Nona. Disamping itu saya bukan Paula." Suara itu berkata lagi, berusaha membangunkannku. Suara yang kukenali, yang pemiliknya ialah...

"Kenapa kau disini ?!" Aku ingin berteriak , Tetapi aku berusaha mengecilkan suaraku agar orang-orang di rumah ini tidak langsung memasuki kamarku karena khawatir sesuatu terjadi padaku.-khususnya ibuku-

Aku langsung terbangun dan terkejut mendapati seorang pemuda di samping tempat tidurku. Pemilik suara itu ialah pemuda ini. Seorang iblis yang terikat kontrak denganku. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa disini.

"Aku hanya mengerjakan tugasku sebagai pelayan pribadimu. Membangunkanmu." Ia memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang kutanyakan padanya.

"Aku-tidak-merasa-pernah-menjadikanmu-sebagai-pelayanku!" Aku berkata dengan penekanan disetiap kata yang kuucapkan

"Seingatku kontrak yang kubuat hanyalah membuatmu menuruti kata-kataku dan membantuku menemukan Ciel! Bukan menjadikanmu pelayanku!" Aku mengatakan isi kontrak yang telah kami buat.

"Apa tidak aneh kalau tiba seseorang yang asing muncul tiba-tiba dan membantu seorang gadis yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang mencari tunangannya?, menurutku lebih baik aku menyamar sebagai pelayan pribadimu saja, dengan begini tidak mencurigakan." Ia berkata seperti itu, dan menurutku apa yang dikatakannya benar juga.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjadi butler keluarga ini saja? Keluarga ini sedang memerlukan seorang butler. Aku sudah punya Paula, Ia sudah menjadi pelayan pribadiku sejak aku kecil." Aku bertanya kepadanya.

Menurutku lebih baik ia menjadi butler keluarga Middleford daripada menjadi pelayan pribadiku. Atau dengan jujur aku tidak mau ia menjadi pelayan pribadiku.

"Aku tidak mau. Dengan menjadi butler keluarga ini berarti aku harus melayani seluruh keluaga Middleford." Jawabnya dengan wajah bosan.

"Tapi--" Ucapanku terputus dengan adanya suara lain.

"Nona! Sudah bangun ??" Suara Paula terdengar dari pintu kamarku.

"Paula! Amm.., Uh..., ini..." Aku panik. Bagaimana harus kujelaskan pada Paula tentang ini ?!

"Ah! Nona! Seorang lady tidak boleh seperti itu!" Teriak Paula, Bagaimana ini ?!

"Itu...., Umm..." Aku tergagap. Tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Seorang lady, Pada saat bangun pagi, Harus segera mandi dan berpakaian!" Paula berkata dengan nada menasehati.

"Eh?" Reaksiku mendengar Paula. Dia tidak terheran-heran melihat iblis ini? Atau iblis ini memang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang selain aku ?

"Kalau begitu, Saya akan keluar." Kata pemuda atau iblis itu. Aku juga bingung harus memanggilnya apa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Saya harap anda tidak tersesat" Paula berkata dengan senyum,Sementara aku

hanya bisa terheran-heran melihat ini

* * *

Di kamar mandi Paula menyiramkan air hangat ke kepalaku untuk membersihkan busa-busa yang menempel dikepalaku. Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Paula mengenali iblis itu,Bagaimana bisa ? Lalu aku juga harus memanggilnya apa? Aku belum memikirkan nama untuknya. Selain itu , Pada saat aku menusuk jantungku, Seharusnya ada darah di kamarku, tapi aku tidak melihatnya. Lalu.., Seharusnya aku sudah mati atau terluka. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menemukan bekas luka akibat tusukan itu ditubuhku.-_bahkan sebuah garis lecet pun tidak-_ Bagaimana bisa?

"Nona, Pemuda itu baik ya! Saya setuju jika ia menjadi pelayan pribadi nona bersama saya."Kata Paula tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Eh?" Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Saya kan perempuan, hanya bisa menemani atau membantu nona. Dengan adanya pelayan laki-laki , Keamanan nona lebih terjamin." Paula berkata sambil memandikanku.

Keamananku terjamin ? Itu salah besar! Dia kan iblis! Dan dia bisa saja membunuhku! Biarpun kami sudah membuat kontrak agar ia menurutiku.

"Ngomong-ngomong Paula,Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalnya?" Aku ingin mengetahui bagaimana pandangan paula tentang perkenalanku dengan iblis dia tahu kalau pemuda itu adalah iblis?

"Oh, Saya tidak tahu,Saya kan tidak menemani nona saat itu. Sewaktu nona menyelinap keluar rumah untuk jalan-jalan karena malas belajar, Nona bertemu pemuda yang hilang ingatan itu. Lalu nona mengalami anemia karena kurang darah. Dan sebagai putri keluarga Middleford yang cukup dikenal, Ia mengetahui kalau anda adalah Lady Elizabeth Middleford, Dan ia mengantarkan nona kemari, Lalu tuan besar memintanya untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi nona untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya." Jawaban Paula yang amat panjang membuatku pusing.

Berarti yang diketahui seluruh penghuni rumah ini, Aku menyelinap keluar karena _malas _belajar? Gawat!!! Ibu akan memarahiku habis-habisan!! Bagaimana ini?! Dan iblis itu seenaknya saja mengakui kalau ia hilang ingatan! Kenapa ayah menjadikannya pelayan pribadiku?! Aku hanya bisa lemas karena memikirkan berbagai macam hal yang akan membuatku stress nanti.

"Nona?" Paula menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"A-apa Paula ? "Tanyaku sedikit terkejut.

"Pemuda itu…, Bagaimana kalau kita memberinya nama?" Paula memberikan saran sambil menyerahkan kimono yang terbuat dari handuk untukku.

"Eh ? Nama untuknya? " Tanyaku sambil memakai kimono yang diberikannya untuk mengeringkan tetes-tetes air disekujur tubuhku.

" _Aku tidak mau memberitahukan namaku "_

" _Umumnya iblis tidak memberitahukan namanya. Umumnya manusia memberikan nama panggilan kepada iblis. Jadi terserah kau mau memanggilku apa. "_

" _Kalau begitu akan kupikirkan nama panggilan untukmu nanti "_

Dikepalaku samar-samar terlintas kejadian saat aku membuat perjanjian. Dia , i_blis _ itu tidak mau memberitahukan namanya dan berkata biasanya manusia memberikan panggilan untuk iblis yang terikat kontrak dengannya. "Pelit". Pikirku dan "Aneh" , jika seorang iblis mau terikat kontrak dengan manusia, dengan kata lain menjalankan apapun yang ada di kontrak, Mengapa memberitahukan nama saja sulit?

"Kau benar Paula. Ada saran ?" Aku bertanya pada paula, Karena aku tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan nama untuknya.

"Gillbert?" Tanyanya

"Tidak , Aku benci nama itu. Nama itu mengingatkanku pada Earl Gill yang gemuk dan mata keranjang." Aku menolak , Nama itu membuatku merinding

"Hellbert?" Paula tetap mencoba nama lain.

"Hmm…, Kata 'hell' membuat perasaanku tidak enak" Memang cocok dengan dirinya yang iblis tapi aku tetap tidak mau, entah kenapa.

"Sinth?" Paula terus mencoba.

"Kata 'sin' membuatnya terdengar kalau ia seorang pendosa." Aku menolaknya lagi.

Kami hening sesaat , Kening Paula berkerut karena memikirkan nama untuk iblis itu. Aku kesal, Kenapa aku harus pusing memikirkan nama untuknya. Bukankah aku tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan namanya? Tapi harus kuakui kalau aku memberinya nama yang amat teramat jelek, Tentu aku merasa tidak enak. Yang aku ketahui tentangnya ialah …Aku tidak tahu apapun tentangnya dan itu fakta. Menurutku ia mempunyai mata biru yang sama dengan Ciel dan ia cukup… tampan.

"Kyle" Ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Ah! Kyle artinya 'fair and handsome' itu nama yang cocok untuknya krena ia cukup tampan! " Paula segera bereaksi mendengar nama yang terucap olehku.

"Iya, kau benar juga."Aku menyetujuinya dan nama untuk iblis itu sudah kutetapkan.

Setelah mengeringkan rambut dan tubuhku aku segera berpakaian, aku memakai dress yang simple berwarna coklat muda sepanjang lututku dipadukan dengan bando dan kaus kaki yang berwarna kuning muda, tak lupa sarung tangan pendek dengan warna yang sama. Aku memakai sepatu berhak rendah yang berwarna coklat tua. Pendek kata warna yang melekat ditubuhku ini coklat dan kuning.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan iblis itu , atau Kyle masuk melangkah ke kamarku.

"Nona, Nyonya memanggil anda. Anda ditunggu di ruang keluarga." Ucapnya dengan hormat.

"Erm.., Kau..., Terima kasih telah mengantarkanku dengan selamat ke rumah ini." Aku berkata seperti itu karena itulah kenyataan yang diketahui Paula dan yang lainnya.

"Dan aku sudah menentukan nama panggilan untukmu! Namamu Kyle!" ku berkata sambil berlari keluar untuk menemui ibuku.

* * *

Aku berjalan dengan amat pelan, Aku merasa kakiku sulit untuk berjalan. Aku tahu alasan ibu memanggilku dan itu membuatku merasa lorong yang sebenarnya pendek itu terasa panjang. Ketika sampai didepan ruang keluarga , Aku menghela nafas dan membuka pintu lalu aku melangkah dengan pelan.

"Elizabeth!" Ibuku berkata dengan suara keras, dan aku hanya bisa menunduk.

"A-Ada apa ibu…?" Tanyaku dengan suara lemas dan posisi yang baru 2 langkah dari pintu.

"Apa-Apaan kau ini?! Sudah malas belajar! Kalau kau begini bagaimana bisa menjadi lady yang baik?!" Ibu mulai menceramahiku.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya nyonya, Saya rasa nona Elizabeth butuh liburan." Belum sempat aku berbicara, Tiba-tiba saja terasa ada seseorang dibelakangku dan berbicara seperti itu, dan aku tahu siapa dia. Kyle.

"Maksudmu?" Ibu bertanya dengan menyipitkan matanya.

"Saya rasa , Nona Elizabeth sudah lama tidak pergi liburan, Pastilah ia merasa bosan. Menurut saya nona membutuhkan liburan untuk mengenyahkan rasa suntuknya." Jawab Kyle dengan senyum hormat terukir diwajahnya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu. Lizzie, Ayah rasa kau memang butuh liburan. Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi? " Ayahku yang memang pengertian langsung menawarkan liburan kepadaku.

"Aku belum mengijinkan! " Ibuku sepertinya tidak setuju dengan ide itu.

"Apa kau mau dia malas-malasan terus. Ayolah , Diusia muda seperti ini, dia pasti tidak mau berdiam dirumah saja." Ayah terus membelaku.

"Baiklah ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Ibuku akhirnya setuju dengan gagasan ayah.

Aku terdiam sesaat, tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi? Aku memang sudah lama tidak pergi berlibur, Kurasa aku ingin pergi ke tempat dimana Ciel pergi terakhir kali.

"Ya , Ibu, Aku sudah memutuskan kemana aku akan pergi berlibur" Aku menjawab dengan antusias

_Ya, Ke tempat dimana Ciel pergi terakhir kalinya. Paris…._

_

* * *

  
_

Berjuta-juta maaf gue katakan kepada orang-orang yang menanti fanfic ini. Maaf lama karena komputernya ngadet,males ngetik, dll, alasan-alasan gaje lainnya. Dah denger blom KSJ bakal dibikin season 2 ???!!! Yaay! Berarti kita masih bisa ngeliat Ciel!

Dan kalo ada saran segala macam yang lainnya , maukah disampaikan dengan ripiu? * Puppy Eyes*


	4. A Promise in The Middle of Night

**Title **: To Find You

**Disclaimer** : Kyle milik saya! Milik saya! Namanya doang… tapi designnya milik Toboso Yana. Lizzy n Ciel juga milik Toboso Yana.

* * *

To Find You Ch 4

A Promise in The Middle of Night

"Kyaa~!! Lihat!! Lihat Paula! Baju itu imut sekali!" Aku berkata sambil menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Kyle disana. Tidak ada Paula. Dan aku baru saja ingat kalau Paula sakit dan tidak bisa menemaniku belanja di Paris hari ini.

"Nona , saya kira anda ingin mencari tunangan anda." Kyle tersenyum , dan itu akan membuatnya amat tampan seandainya tidak ada aura gelap dibelakangnya.

"Ehehehe , maaf, aku lupa diri." Jawabku sambil tersenyum malu.

"Tapi kukira aku memintamu membantuku mencari Ciel! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" Tanyaku dengan wajah serius sambil menunjuk kearahnya.

"Menemani anda belanja." Jawab Kyle singkat.

"Maksudku kau seharusnya mencari Ciel dengan kemampuan iblismu! Aku kan tidak bisa melakukan apa-pun dengan kemampuan manusiaku!" Ucapku sambil berkacak pinggang

"Setidaknya berikan aku petunjuk seperti dimana ia terakhir kali terlihat. Lagipula kekuatanku terbatas karena kita belum membuat kontrak." Ujar Kyle dengan dingin.

"Yang aku tahu adalah ia berkunjung ke Paris sebelum ia menghilang. Hei! Kita kan sudah setuju dengan kontraknya!" Teriakku begitu mendengar kalimat terakhirnya

"Anda sudah setuju, tapi belum _membuat _kontaknya." Kyle menanggapinya dengan tenang.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku dengan was-was

"Seperti hitam di atas putih maksudku. Tapi kuingatkan kontrak yang akan kita buat tidak seperti itu , kita akan membuat tanda ditubuh masing-masing." Jelas Kyle.

"Membuat tanda? Dimana? " Aku bertanya sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Biasanya di da.." Kyle yang tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, langsung dengan sigap menarik diriku dan berjaga di depanku seakan melindungiku dari sesuatu.

"Eh? Apa? Apa?" Tanyaku panik.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya perasaanku saja. Lebih baik kita tinggalkan tempat ini." Kyle menuntunku ke kereta kuda kami.

"Eh!! Tapi…" Keluhku.

"Anda bisa belanja lain kali, lebih baik sekarang kita pergi dari tempat ini!" Kyle dengan cepat menduduki bagian pengemudi dan menjalankan kereta kuda kami.

* * *

"Dasar!" Ucapku sambil menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa

"Dia kan tidak perlu seperti itu! Ada apa dengan tempat itu, padahal aku masih mau belanja." Gerutuku sambil meminum teh yang ada di meja samping sofa.

"Nona" Panggil Kyle yang baru memasuki kamarku.

"Apa? Oh iya kau belum selesai tentang kontrak tadi! Memangnya membuat tanda kontraknya dimana? Kau menyebutkan da… , ya sesuatu yang berawalan dengan da." Tanyaku sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Di dada." Jawabnya

"Eh?" Responku

Butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna perkataannya, tadi dia bilang apa? Dada? Apa itu dada? Dada? Membuat tato maksudnya? Tapi dada itu kan…

"APA!!!???" Teriakku.

"Anda tidak dengar saya tadi? Biasanya di dada, tapi boleh ditempat lain misalnya tangan atau mata." Ucapnya. Aku berani bersumpah kalau ia tersenyum sinis saat mengakhiri kalimatnya!

"Kalau begitu dimana? Terkadang Paula memandikannku, dimana tempat yang pastinya tidak terlihat?? Telapak kaki…?" Tanyaku

"Haha anda berani sekali membuat lambang kontrak dengan iblis ditelapak kaki." Ia tersenyum sinis.

"Haha masa tidak berani?" Jawabku dengan tawa kikuk.

Hening sejenak….

"Jadi ada usul?" Tanyaku memecah keheningan yang tak menyenangkan.

"Jujur saja tidak. Anda harus berhenti dimandikan oleh Paula, mau tidak mau." Jawab Kyle.

"Aku sih, tak masalah,. Tapi apa hal itu tak akan membuat Paula heran , jika aku tiba-tiba memintanya berhenti." Sungutku sambil memeluk bantal sofa.

"Kalau begi.." Tiba-tiba ucapan Kyle terpotong oleh Paula yang baru masuk.

"Nona!" Paula yang memotong ucapan Kyle memasuki ruangan.

"Paula! Kau sudah sembuh?" Tanyaku dengan riang.

"Sudah nona! Saya benar-benar minta maaf tidak bisa menemani nona belanja hari ini." Ujar Paula dengan wajah yang amat menyesal.

Aku tersenyum dan berkata, " Tak apa , kesehatanmu lebih penting , lagipula aku sudah minta Kyle menemaniku."

"Benar, Anda harus menjaga kondisi anda." Kyle menyetujui ucapanku.

"Maaf, saya harus keluar, ada sesuatu yang ingin saya lakukan. Apa nona mengijinkan saya?" Tanya Kyle kepadaku.

"Oh, tak apa apa" Jawabku mengijinkannya

Lalu Kyle keluar dari ruangan ini, dan tinggal-lah aku dan Paula saja.

"Nona , Apa sebaiknya anda tidur saja? Sekarang sudah cukup malam. Tidak baik tidur terlalu malam." Paula berkata sambil mengambilkan pakaian tidurku.

"Betul, Lebih baik aku menghimpun tenaga untuk jalan-jalan besok." Jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Oh iya, Paula tolong mulai sekarang jangan membantuku mandi lagi. Maksudku, kau cukup menyediakan air , handuk dan sebagainya saja. Aku kan sudah besar." Pintaku pada Paula

"Oh baiklah nona. Tapi kalau nona perlu bantuan seperti mengeramaskan rambut, bilang saja." Ucap Paula sambil melangkah keluar

"Iya, Selamat malam" Aku tersenyum karena perhatian yang diberikan Paula kepadaku.

Ia sudah menemaniku sejak aku kecil, terkadang aku bertanya-tanya kapan ia akan berhenti. Bukan maksudku mengusirnya, tapi tentu ia akan berkeluarga suatu saat nanti.

"Selamat malam nona." Paula menutup pintu kamarku.

* * *

Aku terus saja berbalik , mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman , tetapi tetap saja tak bisa. Aku pernasaran apa yang dilakukan Kyle sekarang ini. Tadi ia meminta ijinku untuk pergi, apa yang ia lakukan ya? Apa ia mempunyai teman sesama iblis di Paris ini ?

Aku yang terus-terusan memikirkan Kyle tidak bisa tidur dan akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidurku. Aku memakai cardigan orange yang ada di lemari untuk melindungiku dari rasa dingin yang akan menerpaku nanti.

Langkahku berjalan tanpa arah, rasanya ada banyak hal yang kupikirkan.. Pertama, hari ini aku tidak menemukan petunjuk tentang Ciel , terima kasih pada Kyle , aku jadi menghabiskan sisa hariku di salah satu rumahku yang ada di Paris. Kedua, Kyle sedikit aneh hari ini. Pada saat berbelanja tadi, sepertinya dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya, tapi apa itu? Ketiga, entah kenapa wajah Kyle mirip Ciel , terkadang ekspresinya juga sama, apa dikarenakan aku melihat Ciel dalam diri Kyle?

Langkahku terhenti karena aku melihat Kyle di taman. Ia sedang memandangi bulan.

Aku berjalan perlahan karena ingin mengagetkannya, tetapi belum sampai 2 langkah aku berjalan , ia sudah menoleh kearahku.

"Dasar Iblis, cepat sekali kau menyadari keberadaanku!" Gerutuku sambil berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

"Kalau tidak begitu, aku akan menjadi iblis yang lemah." Tanggapnya, dengan senyum yang tidak sinis seperti tadi.

"Memang, kalau begitu aku tidak akan bisa menemukan Ciel." Tambahku.

"Nona, kalau boleh tanya, tunangan anda itu seperti apa?" Tanya Kyle.

"Ia adalah orang yang ceria, senyumnya manis, lalu ia lembut lalu ia pemberani…,lalu…" Aku mengucapkan sejumlah alasan yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada Ciel

"Kurasa, dari foto yang pernah kulihat, wajahnya tak mencerminkan apa yang telah anda deskripsikan." Potong Kyle.

"Itu sebelum ia berubah, tapi setelah berubah-pun ia masih mempunyai sisi lembut yang jarang ia perlihatkan" Lanjutku sambil tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, nona pasti akan menemukannya, tapi yang nona temukan mungkin akan menyakitkan. Ingat, kebenaran tidak selalu indah, terkadang kebenaran memang perlu disembunyikan karena menyakitkan." Tiba-tiba saja Kyle menjadi serius.

Aku terdiam. Yang dikatakan Kyle ada benarnya juga… , apa yang akan kutemukan tentang Ciel mungkin akan membuatku sedih,putus asa. Tapi ini adalah jalan yang telah kupilih, dan mungkin aku akan menyesalinya nanti. Tapi aku lebih memilih menyesalinya daripada hidup dengan menduga-duga apa yang terjadi dan menambah beban hati.

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus dengan pelan. Melayangkan rambutku yang ringan dan rasa dinginnya menelusuri leherku.

"Kyle…, saat aku menemukan kebenaran tentang Ciel , dan itu bukanlah hal yang baik, maukah kau…, sebelum mengambil jiwaku…, membiarkan aku menangis…?" Tanyaku dengan pelan.

"Aku bahkan akan meminjamkan punggungku untuk anda. Tenang saja, setidaknya aku akan membiarkan anda menangis sebelum mengambil jiwa anda." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang lembut.

"Benarkah? Janji ya?" Tuntutku.

"Iya, iblis tak seperti manusia yang akan mengingkari janjinya." Ucapnya

"Malam sudah amat larut, anda harus istirahat." Kyle menarik tanganku dengan lembut dan menuntunku ke mansion.

Aku tersenyum dan mengikutinya, aku telah membuat kontrak dengan iblis. Tapi iblis ini tidak buruk seperti yang kukira. Ia bahkan membuat janji padaku.

_Janji yang membuatku lebih tenang pada saat aku menemukan kebenaran._

_

* * *

_

Akkhh!! Author jadi pengen nangis setelah buat fic gaje ini!! Oh iya, ada yang nyadar ga? Nama Kyle ma Ciel itu ada kesamaannya. Huruf C dan K , terkadang dalam bahasa inggris dibaca sama. Huruf I dan Y juga. Terkadang Y dibaca I , iya kan?? Kalau huruf E dan L itu memang sama hehe.

Seperti biasa, Saran , kritik, dsb, dll, whatever kirim melalui , eitss salah . Biar gampang klik tombol review dibawah ini aja haha


	5. An Old Acquaintance

**Title **: To Find You

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji punya Toboso Yana. Farandole milik Bizet. Lagu Marshmallow punya APH. Saya yang punya cerita XD

* * *

To Find You Ch 5

An Old Acquaintance

--

"Kenapa pada saat seperti ini harus hujan?! Ini kan bukan London yang berkabut!" Gerutuku sambil masuk ke kereta kuda yang dipersiapkan Kyle.

"Apa boleh buat nona, tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan pada saat hujan begini." Paula menenangkanku sambil melihat jalan Paris yang mulai sepi dikarenakan orang-orang yang ingin mencari tempat teduh.

"Tentunya nona tidak ingin gaun anda kotor kan?" Ucap Kyle sambil menutup pintu kereta kudaku dan berpindah ke tempat kusir.

"Tapi aku..." Ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa nona, kita bisa mencari besok lagi." Paula meletakkan tangannya dipundakku dan mencoba menghiburku.

"Hah.., capeknya." Keluhku sambil menyandarkan diri di sofa yang ada di ruang santai.

"Padahal hari ini kita tak melakukan apa-apa" Tiba-tiba Kyle datang dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Apa boleh buat! Kau tidak tahu betapa beratnya gaun yang kupakai saat ini, dan setiap harinya." Gerutuku sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Begitu ya?" Tanya Kyle dengan datar.

"Huh! Kalau begini aku tidak bisa mencari dengan leluasa!" Keluhku sambil berjalan kearah jendela dan melihat butiran-butiran yang terus membasahi Paris.

"Bagaimana dengan menghabiskan malam ini dengan music klasik? Saya mendengar Georges Bizet akan mengadakan pertunjukan malam ini." Saran Kyle.

"Bizet?! Yang membuat lagu marshmellow itu?!" Teriakku setengah tak percaya.

"Saya tidak pernah mendengar karyanya yang berjudul "marshmallow" . " Tanya Kyle dengan bingung.

"Kira-kira seperti ini …'The fire flares up and burnt it into crisp. Enflames it from side to side and burns it into crisp.'"Aku coba meyanyikan lagu yang pernah kunyanyikan

Itu adalah lagu yang kunyanyikan secara asal pada saat piknik di hutan." Jelasku sambil mengingat kenangan masa lalu.

"Lirik yang cukup kreatif untuk membuat sang pemusik pucat." Senyumnya , salah ejeknya.

"Tapi lebih baik jika anda menganti topik ini dengan pembicaraan yang belum sempat diselesaikan." Ujarnya sambil berjalan ke arah vas bunga mawar yang ada disampingku.

"Tentang kontrak kita" Lanjutnya sambil mengambil satu tangkai mawar.

"Soal itu.." Belum selesai kalimatku kuucapkan Paula sudah masuk kedalam ruangan sambil membawa teh.

"Nona, bagaimana kalau sore ini anda minum teh saja? Teh yang hangat baik untuk cuaca dingin seperti ini." Ucap Paula dengan penuh perhatian.

"Ah terima kasih. Setidaknya aku tidak akan kedinginan." Aku berterima kasih sambil menunggu Paula menuangkan teh.

"Nona, bagaimana dengan saran saya menghabiskan malam ini dengan menonton pertunjukan dari Georges Bizet?" Tanya Kyle yang tidak mengungkit kelanjutan pembicaraan mengenai kontrak.

"Ah, Bizet? Itu saran yang bagus nona. Sejak tiba di Paris anda hanya berbelanja dan mencari tuan Ciel, ini akan menjadi hiburan yang cukup menyenangkan untuk nona." Paula menyetujui saran Kyle.

Aku yang sedang menikmati Earl Grey-ku , berpikir-pikir tentang menikmati acara malam yang disarankan oleh Kyle dan Paula. Mencari Ciel pada malam haripun tak akan membawa hasil. Mungkin memang lebih baik jika aku menenangkan pikiran dengan menikmati hiburan yang ada di Paris.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Paula tolong siapkan gaun yang pantas untukku dan kau , Kyle , tolong pesankan tempat dan siapkan kereta kuda.

* * *

"Kyle!! Berhenti!" Teriakku saat melihat seseorang yang mungkin kukenal.

"Baik , nona." Kyle langsung menghentikan kereta kuda kami.

"Dia kan…" Aku berusaha mengamati sosok yang menangkap perhatianku. Pakaian serba hitam, rambut abu-abu, dan senyum yang mencurigakan…., Ya itu dia! Orang aneh yang menjadi ratu dalam drama Hamlet yang kumainkan 4 tahun yang lalu!

Aku cepat-cepat menuruni kereta kudaku. Aku bisa mendengar Paula memanggilku , tapi tak kuperdulikan, dan aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Kyle mengejarku. Tak lama kemudian aku berhasil ke tempat orang yang kukenali dulu.

"Kau…!! Kau kan pemain yang menjadi ratu pada drama Hamlet! Salah seoarang kenalan Ciel!" Tanyaku sambil memegang lengannya.

"Nona!" Panggil Kyle dari kejauhan.

"Ah…, Seingatku kau adalah Lady Elizabeth, Tunangan sang Earl Ciel. Khu khu." Balasnya dengan senyum anehnya.

Yang aku ketahui tentang orang didepanku adalah dia orang _yang_ aneh. Namanya saja tidak kuketahui. Tapi Ciel selalu pergi ke tempatnya pada saat ia menemukan kebuntuan dalam masalahnya. Dan saat aku pergi mencarinya , tempat yang biasa ia tempati kosong.

"Benar, Aku adalah tunangan Ciel" Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan." Lanjutku. Aku bisa melihat Kyle menyusulku.

"Nona! Tidak baik kalau anda berjalan sendiri di jalan seperti ini." Ucapnya dengan cemas , _atau ia hanya pura-pura di depan orang-orang. _

"Tolong beritahu aku tentang Ciel! Apapun itu!" Aku memohon pada orang itu tanpa memperdulikan Kyle. Melupakan bahwa aku terikat kontrak pada Kyle demi mencari Ciel.

"Khu khu khu , tapi ada syaratnya. Berikan aku sebuah lelucon." Tawanya.

Lelucon? Lelucon yang bisa membuat seseorang tertawa terbahak-bahak? Aku tidak mengetahui satupun lelucon seperti itu. Tidak baik untuk seorang Lady tertawa keras-keras.

"Aku membuat kontrak dengan iblis untuk menemukan Ciel." Jawabku. Hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiranku. Kulirik Kyle, dia tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"BHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TIDAK MUNGKIN SEORANG LADY SEPERTI ANDA MEMBUAT KONTRAK DENGAN IBLIS!" Tawa orang aneh itu meledak. Aku tidak menyangka hal seperti itu bisa membuatnya tertawa.

"Jadi, sekarang tolong beritahu aku sesuatu tentang Ciel." Pintaku padanya

"Lady Elizabeth, Aku mungkin tahu dimana sang Earl, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang pasti. Hal yang pasti yang aku ketahui adalah _Tanpa anda sadari , seseorang yang melihat earl dan orang itu terakhir kalinya , berada di dekat anda. _" Orang yang tidak kuketahui namanya itu membungkukan badannya dan membisikan kalimat itu padaku.

"Bukankah anda akan menghadiri pertunjukan Bizet? Nikmatilah. Panggil aku Undertaker lain kali khu khu" Undertaker langsung pergi meninggalkan aku dan Kyle sambil tertawa dengan tawa khasnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau membuat kontrak denganmu itu adalah hal yang patut ditertawakan." Ujarku sambil melihat sosok Undertaker menjauh.

"Begitu juga saya" Balas Kyle yang mengikuti pandanganku.

"Nona! Kyle! Anda berdua sedang apa? Pertunjukannya akan dimulai." Tanya Paula yang sepertinya menyusul kami.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita kembali ke kereta kuda." Saran Kyle sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku menyambut tangannya sambil melihat kearah Undertaker yang telah menghilang. Seseorang yang melihat Ciel terakhir kalinya? Yang berada di dekatku ? Siapakah orang yang dimaksudnya ? , Sambil berjalan kearah kereta kudaku, berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikiranku.

* * *

Author's Rambling bentar.

Oke saya tau, kalau fic ini menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama, tapi saya akan memasukan beberapa adegan yang memakai sudut pandang orang ketiga.

* * *

"Apakah hal itu memang lucu?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu gelap.

"Khu khu , upaya Lady itu untuk membuat lelucon dengan memberitahukan kenyataan yang tak boleh disebarluaskan itulah yang membuatku tertawa. Benar kan , Kyle?" Tanya Undertaker pada lawan bicaranya.

"…" Lelaki yang dipanggil Kyle itu hanya terdiam.

"Aku pernasaran. Bagaimana bisa buku tentang cara memanggil iblis bisa ada di perpustakaan Middleford?" Tanya Undertaker dengan senyumnya.

"Kurasa kau sudah mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya akulah yang menaruh buku itu." Tanggap Kyle dengan dingin.

"Sungguh menarik bukan? Perasaan seorang gadis yang ingin mencari tunangannya?" Tanya Undertaker lagi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Kyle tidak menjawab , melainkan balik bertanya.

"Tahu? Tahu apa? Tahu kalau kau yang bertemu sang Earl terakhir kalinya? Tapi aku pernasaran akan satu hal. Sebastian mengambil wujud yang mirip dengan ayah Earl, sedangkan kau mengambil wujud yang mirip dengan Earl. Apakah itu hanya kebetulan?" Ujar Undertaker yang tidak jelas menjawab atau bertanya.

"Aku harap kau tidak mencampuri urusan ini." Kyle berbalik dan mulai meninggalkan Undertaker.

"Hati-hatilah, orang-orang yang mengetahui masa lalu Earl akan bertemu dengan sang Lady dan memberikan petunjuk untuknya, juga dengan orang-orang yang dari tempat itu." Undertaker menasihati Kyle sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sementara Kyle yang telah berpisah dari undertaker , memandang bulan dan mengingat hal dari 4 tahun yang lalu. Saat ia bertemu Ciel.

"Maafkan aku." Gumamnya dengan suara kecil yang segera tertelan oleh keheningan malam.

* * *

Author's Rambling lagi.

Oke! Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Jangan komentar kalau saya kelamaan updatenya, karena saya sedang mengalami masalah yang akan dihadapi tanggal 22 maret nanti.

Kyle pernah ketemu Ciel? Emank pernah ya? –ngaco- *liat atas* kayaknya pernah tuh. Well that's a part of the story hehe.

Soal lagu bizet itu, farandole emank ada, liriknya didapat dari Hetalia episode 6. abis, saya ga pernah denger lagu prancis jadi ngasal aja deh XP.

Seperti biasa, pesan, kesan, saran, kritik, hadiah (lho?) kirimkan melalui tombol "Review" dibawah ini., sekali tekan bisa menghilangkan kalori anda sebanyak 0,000005 gram lho!


	6. The Illusory Contract

**Title **: To Find You

**Disclaimer** : Seandainya Toboso Yana ngejual Kuroshitsuji dengan harga Rp 1000, maka saya akan langsung membelinya!

* * *

To Find You Ch 6

The Illusory Contract

"Kyle~!" aku memanggil namanya dengan nada manja.

"Ada apa nona?" Kyle yang dipanggil menunjukkan wajah curiga kepadaku.

"Taadaaa~! Aku menemukan cara untuk menyembunyikan tanda kontrak~!" balasku dengan menunjukan sebuah buku dongeng.

"Hutan Ilusi?" Tanya Kyle sambil membaca judul buku yang kupegang.

"Yup, ini adalah buku yang kubaca saat aku masih kecil," aku tersenyum padanya.

* * *

_Pada zaman dahulu ada seorang gadis yang bernama Mary. Mary adalah seorang gadis yang disayangi semua orang. Dia hidup bahagia dengan keluarga dan orang-orang di desanya yang ramah.. Tak jauh dari desa Mary, ada sebuah hutan terlarang. Hutan yang bernama 'Hutan Ilusi'._

_Sejak kecil Mary selalu diajarkan agar tidak memasuki hutan itu. Para penduduk dan orang tuanya memberitahukan adanya iblis yang akan menculiknya. Mary mematuhinya, meski ia sangat ingin berjalan-jalan di hutan itu._

_Waktu berjalan, dan Mary sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Begitu juga keinginannya untuk menjelajahi hutan itu. Suatu hari ia memutuskan untuk memasuki hutan itu. Dan akhirnya Mary memasuki hutan terlarang itu. _

_Hutan itu tidak seperti yang dibayangkan Mary. Ia melihat banyak peri-peri yang menyambutnya. Berbagai bunga yang indah mengiringi langkah Mary. Ia bisa mendengar nyanyian merdu para peri. Setelah puas berjalan-jalan, ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia mendapati bahwa keluarganya dan oang-orang desa menyambutnya seperti biasa. Dan akhirnya ia hidup sebagaimana selama ini dia hidup tanpa menyadari sesuatu._

_Di desa Mary , telah ditemukan tubuh Mary yang telah dingin di dekat hutan. Senyum diwajahnya menunjukkan betapa bahagianya ia. Tanpa menyadari bahwa kenyataan dirinya yang telah pulang ke desa hanyalah ilusi yang ia lihat meski ia sudah mati._

* * *

"Cerita ini…," Kyle terdiam.

"Mirip denganku ya," aku mendekap buku itu di dadaku. Dan menundukan kepala untuk menyembunyikan senyum sedih di wajahku.

Suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada suara di antara kami berdua. Kesamaanku dengan Mary ialah rasa ingin tahu yang akhirnya akan menjatuhkan kami. Meski sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dihadapi, kami tetap melakukan apa yang tidak boleh dilakukan. Sesuatu yang terlarang yang tak semenakutkan dengan apa yang dibilang orang lain. Mary menemukan keindahan hutan yang dilihatnya. Dan aku… aku mendapati Kyle tidak seperti iblis yang selama ini kubayangkan. Seorang iblis yang lembut yang akan meminjamkan bahunya saat aku menangis nanti.

"Dimana-nya?" respon Kyle dengan datarnya.

"Aku dan Mary…" belum selesai aku berbicara Kyle sudah memotong ucapan-ku.

"Mary berjalan di hutan hanya karena rasa ingin tahunya yang bodoh. Tapi anda melakukan kontrak denganku karena tekad anda ingin menemukan tunangan anda." potong Kyle

I-iblis ini! Padahal saat aku bilang ingin menemukan Ciel dia berkata bahwa aku ini bodoh! Tapi itu berarti , dia sudah tidak melihatku sebagai gadis bodoh lagi. Memang aneh, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan rasa senangku sehingga mau tidak mau aku tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ganti topik! Seperti yang kubilang tadi aku sudah menemukan cara untuk menyembunyikan kontraknya!" ucapku sambil menunjuk judul buku dongeng yang kupegang.

"Caranya?" tanya Kyle.

"Bagaimana kalau tanda kontraknya, dibuat hanya bisa dilihat oleh kau dan aku saja?" usulku dengan nada ceria.

"Benar juga," pikir kyle sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagunya. "Biarpun saya tidak mengerti apa hubungannya ilusi dengan kontrak yang anda bilang." lanjutnya

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Setidaknya aku sudah menemukan cara supaya tanda kontrak kita tidak diketahui orang lain!" Seruku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa? Maksudmu… membuat kontraknya?" tanyaku untuk meyakinkan.

"Iya, tolong kemarikan tangan anda dan pejamkan mata anda." jelasnya.

Aku-pun melakukan seperti apa yang telah dibilangnya. Memejamkan mata dan mengulurkan tanganku. Aku bisa merasakan lembutnya sarung tangan satin yang menyentuh jemariku secara pelahan. Dan aku bisa merasakan dinginnya jemari Kyle yang satunya lagi menyentuh punggung tanganku. Jarinya yang dingin menggambarkan sesuatu yang tak bisa kutebak.

"Anda boleh membuka mata anda." ucapnya

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat tangan kananku. Bisa kulihat dipunggung tanganku tergambar sebuah lingkaran, bintang, dan huruf yang tak bisa kumengerti.

"Jelek." satu kata yang terucap olehku saat itu juga.

"Tidak imut, warnanya aneh, kenapa bukan gambar bunga saja?" lanjutku sambil terus memperhatikan tanda kontak yang baru kubuat.

Aku mencoba melirik ke atas untuk melihat Kyle. Bisa kulihat ekspresi yang amat kesal di wajahnya.

"Maaf, tapi itu adalah tanda perjanjian yang sudah ditetapkan dari dulu." balasnya. Entah mengapa aku merasa senang melihatnya begitu. Jadi teringat Ciel dulu.

"Kalau begitu akan kutes tanda kontrak ini!" aku berlari meninggalkan Kyle dan segera mencari Paula.

* * *

"Paula!" panggilku dengan setengah berteriak.

"Ada apa nona?" tanya Paula yang muncul dari arah dapur dengan ramah.

"Coba lihat tangankku! Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh?" tanyaku dengan was-was

Paula memegang tanganku dan memperhatikannya. Apakah dia bisa melihatnya? Kenapa dia diam saja?

"Tangan anda…." ia mulai berbicara.

Aku merasa tidak siap dengan kelanjutannya. Apakah dia bisa melihatnya?

"Dingin!" ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Eh?" ternyata Paula tidak bisa melihatnya! Kyle benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa dilihat orang lain selain aku dan dia.

"Kenapa nona tidak memakai sarung tangan saja? Lebih baik anda segera beristirahat. Malam sudah semakin dingin, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk beraktivitas." saran Paula dengan khawatir.

"Iya. Tolong siapkan pakaian tidurku ya!" jawabku dengan senang. Senang karena tanda kontrak telah dibuat. Berarti Kyle bisa menggunakan kekuatanya untuk mencari Ciel.

* * *

Dimalam dimana bulan menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik awan. Di sebuah kamar seorang Lady. Terlihat seorang pelayannya berdiri di sampingnya. Ia terus memandangi Lady-nya. Memegang tangan kanan sang lady, memperhatikan wajah damai Ladynya yang tertidur dengan damai.

_Flashback_

"_Sebastian! Apa dia mangsa barumu?"tanya seekor burung gagak hitam pada seorang lelaki tinggi berambut hitam dan mata berwarna merah_

"_Sebastian. Apa semua iblis memang suka memakai wujud gagak?" tanya seorang anak lelaki yang menggunakan eyepatch di mata kanannya._

"_Benar. Ia adalah masterku. Bocchan, pada umumnya kami bangsa iblis lebih suka memakai wujud gagak." jawab lelaki yang dipanggil Sebastian kepada kedua orang yang bertanya kepadanya._

"_Bocah sepertinya kau mempunyai sesuatu yang dikhawatirkan. Apa kau ingin aku membantumu?" tanya burung gagak itu pada Ciel._

"_Jiwaku sudah menjadi milik Sebastian. Aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk ditawarkan." jawab Ciel dengan menatap gagak itu._

"_Tak masalah bagiku. Asalkan perkerjaan yang kau berikan menyenangkan, maka itulah bayaranku. Aku sedang bosan di dunia ini." ujar burung gagak itu._

"_Kalau begitu tolong jaga tunanganku." ucap Ciel pendek_

_Flashback end_

Dengan pelan Kyle mengangkat tangan kanan Elizabeth dan mencium punggung tangannya. Di punggung tangan Elizabeth tidak terlihat tanda kontrak yang baru mereka buat.

"Maaf nona. Yang sebenarnya yang sedang melihat ilusi adalah anda. Ilusi yang membuat anda mengira tanda kontrak itu sudah dibuat." bisiknya dengan pelan

"_Tolong jaga tunanganku." _

Bagaikan sihir, kalimat itu tergiang di kepala Kyle.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengotori jiwa anda." bisiknya lagi sambil meletakkan tangan Elizabeth di tempat tidurnya.

Dengan pelan Kyle meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tak menyadari bahwa seseorang dari kejauhan memperhatikannya.

* * *

Author's rambling

A.K.H.I.R.N.Y.A Chaper 6 selesai juga!!!!!! Maaf soal hutan ilusi yang gaje. Itu cuma karangan saya. Jangan dicari diwikipedia maupun tolololpedia oke? Jadi Kyle memang ketemu Ciel dan dia jadi pelayannya lizzie buat ngejaga lizzy XD

The Illusory Contract berarti kontrak yang dibuat-buat ^^

Sekedar pengen nanya aja…., Setujukah anda kalo Fic ini dibuat dalam bahasa inggris biar dibaca ma orang yang ga ngerti indo??

Oke kita ke sesi balas-balas ripiu.

Aurora Makasih atas saran-saran yang membangunnya! Maaf kalau saya ga bisa langsung mengubah kelemahan-kelemahan saya. ^^

Nicky Lebih tepatnya seperempatnya saya bikinnya dengan merampok laptop anda dulu XD

Dietsy Benarkah saya membuat anda sedikit normal?? *padahal sendirinya stengah normal*

PHBS Untuk anda yang SELALU memberikan banyak pertanyaan untuk saya. maaf ga bisa jawab semuanya. Karena takut spoiler. Tapi saya jawab 1 pertanyaan aja ya. Sebastian ma Grell bakal nongol di chapter yang berjudul "The Missing Butlers" ^^ Masalah saya ialah UN yang bakal dihadapi pada tanggal 22 maret. Jadi mesti belajar XP

Padahal besok LUN tapi saya belajar bahasa Indonesia dengan mengetik fic… hahahaha *author stress mode on*

Seperti biasa, saran, kritik, permen, coklat khayalan bisa dikirim melalui tombol review di bawah ini.

Penelitian saya membuktikan kalau review bisa membuat kedua sudut bibir saya naik stengah senti hehe.

PS : Ada yang nonton Hetalia?? Ada yang suka pairing Asakiku? Nantikan Fic saya yang berjudul "The Freedom and The Honor" hehehe. ^^


End file.
